Loving you was easy
by Cerulean Gaze
Summary: America is bored, his life has become repetitive. Russia is in the same boat. America can't decide what Russia wants. Will they cover each other in blood like before with their pointless fighting, or will Russia finally consume him?
1. Drink Up

I have not published a new fic or update my other fics in so long...but I was suddenly inspired, so here ya go!

Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave some love~

* * *

><p>America sighed as he tapped his pen against the table. He had started to hate coming to the world meetings. They were starting to become boring, starting to become repetitive. Nothing interesting had happened in a very long time. Gone were the days of threats of full out war, everyone so scared of what weapons everyone else had, that they had become spineless, having negotiations of peace...world peace.<p>

"Stupid..."

"If you have something to say, I suggest you speak up America." England commented as he turned the page of the newspaper he had picked up in the lobby of the hotel that the conference was being held at.

"I was just commenting on your eyebrows was all." America replied back sarcastically as he attempted to dodge the now rolled newspaper aimed at his head.

At least he had these encounters to look forward to. He loved ruffling the older nation's feathers, almost as much as he loved getting an excuse to interact with England and the few other countries he actually liked. He only had these boring meetings to look forward to these days. Nobody ever just went to visit each other anymore. Sure it still occurred, but gone were the days of just showing up in another country and simply hanging out. He was lucky though, the island country still looked at him as his kin and made efforts to at least keep in touch with the American.

"Wanna come over after this?"

"Actually, I was thinking about heading to the hotel bar after this...besides are you not staying at the hotel as well? I thought I saw you coming out of one of the rooms earlier...so wasteful even though you only live a bit away." England smiled as he took up his paper once more. He and America were sitting at the far end of the table and they were being quiet so Germany had yet to notice that they were hardly paying attention to the presentation. "By the way, your presentation lacked the usual gusto."

"Yeah well, kinda hard to kid around when having to talk about my oil industry at the moment." America sighed as he slumped in his seat. His oil and gas industry had taken a huge hit lately and many of his people were either already without their jobs or were in the process of being laid off. It didn't help that the hardest hit was aimed up and down the middle of his land, as a result he felt hollow and had a dull ache that had been flaring in his heart.

"America...forgive me, I didn't realize it was so bad..." England could tell that the blonde country was upset, so he decided to offer the only advice he knew was sure to work. "Come down to the bar after the meeting, say around 7? I think a few other people were going to tag along as well."

"Kay, I'm not going to drag your ass back to your room once you're wasted though!" America smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He finally had a distraction, and he was planning on taking full advantage of the opportunity. "Wait, who all is coming?"

"The original 5 now that you will be coming, Spain, the two Italian brothers, Germany and his dolt of a brother, maybe Japan...he wasn't too certain if he would attend.

"The fuck, man?!" America scowled, "You all were going to go hang without me?! You just invited me as an afterthought." He pouted as he wondered how many other outings he had missed.

"I apologize, but none of us have been able to reach you lately and you always seem busy."

"Huh...I haven't gotten any calls or etc from you all...and I just thought you all were busy too."

"Everyone needs to de-stress America, even you...even this old pirate nation." England smiled as he patted his former colony on the back.

"Pffft, you're such an old wannabe."

"Shut it, brat."

America was excited. A night of drinking and fun was just what the doctor had ordered. He loved being around everyone. So much had changed in the past few decades. Culturally his people had started to open up a bit more and become more accepting...although he felt like although he was moving forward, that in some instances he was taking leaps back thanks to certain members of his nation. That was for another time to reflect on though, tonight he was going to have a blast.

* * *

><p>He decided to try and look nice for once, and instead of opting for his usual outfit he so loved, he placed his beloved bomber jacket aside as he chose an outfit consisting of a pair of dark wash jeans that were very flattering. The jeans weren't exactly a pair of skinny's, but they did hug him in all the right places. Next, he sifted through his shirts and opted for a simple black V-neck that would show off his old army dog tags nicely. He also chose his favorite low red converse and a awesome black and grey assassin type jacket he had ordered online. Not only did the jacket look badass, but he loved playing the video games that the jackets were sort of styled after, so it was a win-win. Looking in the mirror in the large luxury style bathroom of his hotel room, America deemed himself quite good looking and proceeded to head out the door to join the other countries at the bar that was on the first floor of the hotel.<p>

Upon arriving at the elevators, he noticed one of the doors about to close.

"Hey, please hold!" America shouted as he ran over, sticking his arm out to alert the door sensors to open back up.

The doors opened back up to reveal a particular nation that the American still wasn't so sure what to think of.

"What a pity, I was quite hoping that the doors would claim your arm."

"Russia."

"Amerika."

America sulked as he stepped into the elevator beside his former rival...was it former? He wasn't quite sure as he had always felt a sort of competition like relationship with the other. He had thought they had got along quite well once, but the Cold War had wiped several of those memories from his mind. He managed to hold on to a few pleasant memories but most were remembrances of how often they would fight, leaving each other a bloody mess.

"I too miss the days where you were painted red." Russia smiled as he clasped his hands behind his back, the sickening smile he only showed the other plastered on his face. "You were speaking out loud." Russia offered as the blonde nation beside him looked confused.

"Oh, I'm glad! I was worried you had sold your non-existent soul for mind reading powers!" America smiled as he stared at the larger country. "It's nice to see that smile by the way...I was thinking that you had actually become nice or something with the cheesy smile you had been giving the others the past couple of years."

"Of course not Amerika, I will always welcome any chance to torment you~" Russia purred as he moved to step out of the elevator that had just stopped on the first floor. "Coming?"

"Yeah..." America managed to get out as he watched the platinum haired nation step out before him. "This could be fun." He said to himself as he moved to follow the other. The elevator interaction had sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. He had missed the old days when he could get so much satisfaction from a good fight with the Russian. They were on amicable terms at the moment, but that didn't mean that they could perhaps quarrel behind closed doors...and it had been so very long since he had felt the Russian's gloved hand against his throat, attempting to block his airway.

America cleared his throat as he entered the bar, it looked as if one of the countries had been thoughtful enough to book the bar as a private event for the evening...probably Germany.

Everyone had already pretty much arrived save for a few exceptions. England motioned him over so the American took a seat in between him and Canada who had decided to tag along.

"Sup, bro?!" America smiled as he ruffled his twin's slightly longer hair, earning a noise of protest.

"Nothing much, Kuma was sleepy so I decided to come and make sure you all made it back to your rooms alive!" Canada smiled as he took a sip of what looked like tonic water.

"Dude, you have problems." America laughed as he waved for the bartender and ordered a shot of vodka to get him started.

"Vodka?" England questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "You only used to drink vodka when..." England glanced across the bar to find the Russian he had been thinking about staring straight at them, an amused smirk gracing his usually blank face. "Alfred, you didn't perhaps get into a fight or-"

"Nah, no idea what you're talking about." America cut the other off as he tipped the shot down his throat in one go. The burn of the alcohol felt nice. It was chilling as it made it's way down but warmed him up. It reminded him of winter.

The night progressed as the group of nations nearly drank the bar out of stock. England was long gone and France was near behind him even though the Frenchie had stuck to wine throughout the night. The atmosphere in the bar was beginning to mix with various emotions. Some of the nations were drunk and making fools of themselves, others were deep in discussion or laughing with each other. America noticed none of this as he downed yet another shot of vodka, choosing to stick with one poison for the night.

As America was about to turn and head to one of the tables to talk to whoever he could catch off guard, a firm gloved hand pushed him back into his seat.

"Wha?"

"Your tolerance has improved it has seemed." Russia smiled as he sat down besides the shocked blonde. "You've managed to go through nearly a whole bottle."

"Heh, what? Have you been watching me~" America snickered as he leant his head on one hand, staring at the country beside him, a strand of hair falling over his face.

"All night." Russia deadpanned as he motioned for the bartender who had given up trying to moderate the groups portions and simply placed a new bottle of vodka in front of the Russian who had already gone through all of his more premium bottles.

"Creepy..." America replied as he tried to grab the bottle from the Russian.

"Hmm, I was simply wondering how long it would take to get you drunk so that I could lure you away and beat you to a pulp." Russia smiled as he leaned forward and brushed the strand of hair out of the stunned American's face.

"You don't have to get me drunk to try and beat me; however, I think YOU would be the one crying on the floor broken when it is all said and done." America hiccuped as he took a swig of the bottle. He was nearly too far drunk to compute what he was saying but he did know that he was pushing Russia's buttons in all the right ways.

"Good, drink up." Russia replied as he grabbed America's chin and tipped the bottle into his mouth, keeping the American's head steady as he proceeded to empty the contents of the alcohol down the country's already burning throat.

America began to choke as the vodka was forcibly running down his throat. This wasn't good...but at the same time it was exciting. When he was drunk he lost all inhibitions and said and did what he really felt. It also lit up his emotions to be in such a dangerous situation with perhaps the only other nation that could overpower him and force him into submission...fuck! Not 'that' kind of submission! Maybe he was in more trouble than America wanted to admit. The blonde shifted his eyes as the end of the bottle began to trickle down his throat, none of the other countries had noticed his predicament and even Canada had gone against his word and was passed out on the other side of the bar, drooling on his arm.

America gasped as the bottle was wrenched away from his lips, and the hand that Russia had been using to hold his chin in place gripped it tighter and forced him to turn and face the Russian fully.

"Much better." Russia smiled as he watched the American before he drew the smaller male closer to his face. "Now I can watch you properly as you succumb to your demise."

"Y-you've always been such a sick fuck." America gasped as Russia's hand left his chin and reached to grasp the hair near the nape of his neck, pulling roughly so that America's head was forced to gaze upwards. "Ahnnnngh!" It hurt, this really hurt. Had Russia always been so bold?

"This look suits you nicely little sunflower." Russia murmured as he nearly lost himself staring at the sunny blonde before him. This was such a lovely opportunity. The Russian had been so incredibly bored lately, and he hadn't played with the American is so very long.

"Tell me, Amerika...Does it hurt?" Russia asked as he placed his free hand lightly around the gasping blonde's neck. Nobody had even noticed his dangerous game yet, the bartender had retreated after he had been given the now empty vodka, placing a sign that stated self-service on the bar.

America didn't know what to do. He hadn't been alone with Russia in a long time and he was having a hard time remembering if they had ever interacted quite this intimately. Had Russia always been this rough, had he always been so scary, and had he always felt this excited when they had fought before? Were they even fighting now? What was this?! More importantly, why was his heart beating so damn fast and why was he so excited? All to soon before he could hold it in, a small moan escaped his now panting lips as Russia's hand tightened around his throat before it was quickly pulled away.

America's eyes snapped open wide as he processed what he had just done and attempted to move away. Just as quick as Russia's hand had retreated, it came back a second before America could escape, grabbing onto his upper arm, dragging the American onto his feet and onto the other side of the room away from the other nations.

America whimpered as he was thrown against the wall, his back making contact with the wall with a harsh thump.

Russia was suddenly in front of him, holding him in place. He was too drunk to fight, too drunk to care, and too drunk to question why he invited the Russian's body in front of his own.

"How interesting Amerika~" Russia purred like he had on the elevator, his voice coming out in a soft deep rumble that reverberated in America's sensitive ear drums. He liked Russia's voice. No, he liked the 'real' Russia's voice. Not the stupid sickening sweet voice the larger male used on everybody else. He liked the voice the Russian reserved for him and him alone.

Russia was the only other country in the world who had fully stood up to him. He had never cowered or sucked up to him. Russia had always met him head on and was always ready to knock him back into place. He loved fighting with the other, it made him feel alive. But this...this was different. He had not realized just how much he really loved when the Russian would touch him, be rough with him. Yes, he had yearned for their heated interactions before, but he had never been in a state like he was now where he was fully just focusing on the other...and how he wished he wasn't.

Russia looked straight up dangerous. He was towering over him, the angle caused shadows to fall in the right places, he looked downright sinister. He had also chosen to dress down from his usual attire, but instead of making him seem more inviting, it had the opposite effect. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket on top along with his ever present scarf and a pair of black motorcycle boots to finish his outfit off. He looked dangerous, he looked intriguing, he looked appetizing.

"Ah, how very curious...What a delightful noise..." Russia spoke quietly as he ran a gloved finger down America's jugular, causing the restrained blonde to shiver and attempt to turn his face away.

"To think, I was only planning on teasing you a bit and goading you into a small fight." Russia whispered as he leaned forward, placing one muscular leg in between America's legs, his free hand clenched into America's side.

"Wh-What changed?" America bit out as he panted against the Russian. He was NOT going to give into this bastard. Who did he think he was? He had yet to decide whether the Russian was simply toying with him, planning him serious bodily harm, or if he was going to go in a completely different route...

"I have been very bored as of late Amerika, and I think you just may be the solution to my dilemma~" Russia smiled as he let his face rest against the crook of America's neck. "After this meeting is over, I will return to my land for a few weeks. After I have taken care of my business, I will return to your country and you will gladly accommodate and entertain me, won't you? You are a country of your word so I expect to hold up on our deal." Russia whispered as he lightly nipped at the American's neck, enough so that a small mark would be present in the morning when the smaller country had cleared his head and would notice.

"AHnn, y-yeah..." America breathed as he shakily tried to hold himself up, but suddenly his support had vanished and the Russian was making his exit.

"…..Fuck..." and all went black as America slumped against the wall and slid onto the floor.

* * *

><p>...SOOOooooooo? :)<p>

I'm not planning for this to be super dark, there will be some sweetness as well. I have a pretty good idea where I want to go with this, hopefully it translates to the story like it does in my head!

Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this before bed ~


	2. Wait, what?

Here is another chapter! This chapter will be setting things up for what will come, but I hope it is enjoyable! Thanks for all of the love so far!

* * *

><p><em>"…..Fuck..." and all went black as America slumped against the wall and slid onto the floor.<em>

"Ughhhhh..." Everything hurt, his head hurt, his body ached, even America's soul felt like it had been run over by a train.

America ran his left hand through his hair. He was in his hotel room, but obviously he had never made it to the bed. He was currently slumped against the back of the sitting room couch, his right arm and leg were precariously hanging off the edge. His jacket was hanging off the back of the couch, his shoes beside, and his glasses and a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him.

"How the fu-"

"I did say that I would make sure everyone made it back to their rooms, did I not?" A cheery voice sounded across the room as the bathroom door swung open, revealing an all too happy Canadian.

"…..wha?"

"Ah, still without the ability of speech. Ok, about two in the morning I started bringing everyone back to their rooms, and I found you slumped over in the corner of the bar. You looked like shit...and you had blood on your shirt, did you piss someone off?" Canada explained as he went through the process of making his way over to the perplexed American, helping him upright and offering him the glass of water with a pain killer he had pulled out of his pocket. "Here, take this."

"B-but you were so drunk! I saw you, you were drooling on your arm!" America stammered as he nearly chocked when the Canadian forced the pill down his throat followed by the whole glass of water.

"Ehhh, not really. I DID end up having a few drinks and got tipsy but France and England were getting weird so I pretended to pass out and actually did sneak in a nice nap." Canada smiled as he took a proper seat beside his southern neighbor. "Oh, I had a pair of earplugs to block out the noise...in case you were wondering."

"You're a cheeky son of a bitch." America mumbled as he leaned back, allowing his stiff neck to gain support from the couch. "Even if I told everyone how conniving and clever you are, they wouldn't believe me."

"I would hope not, it would absolutely devastate my plans for world domination if they suspected my true motives!"

"..."

"..."

"Really-"

"No, dumb-ass." Canada laughed as he lightly hit his brother on the shoulder causing the American to flinch. "Oops, sorry. Forgot you were a bit bruised up, what happened by the way?"

"Uhm...I had so much vodka...sooooo much. Like a shit-ton of vodka." America mumbled as he recalled the nights events. "England was getting freaking loud so I told him to go grab a table and then I was about to follow when-"

"When?"

A look of dread happened upon the blondes face. This was bad. This was very, very, VERY bad.

"Shit!" America stood suddenly, nearly bringing about a bought of vertigo causing his head to spin and his stomach to clench. "I've fucked up, I've fucked up BAD!"

"Oh God...what did you DO?!" Canada yelled as he pulled out his phone, his fingers poised to call whoever he needed to get America out of whatever mess he had managed to get into this time, at least it couldn't be as bad as that time that-

"No, Mattie, you don't understand! This is worse than the time that I sneaked into Scotland's house and put the haggis in his air vents!"

"What the FUCK?!" Canada was panicking now. He didn't even think it was remotely possible to surpass the haggis event. Scotland has thought that England had done it, nearly killed the shorter nation only to find out it was America and then the sunny blond had both Scotland and England on his heels...as well as Wales who had decided to join in just for the fun of it. Canada had to hide the American in one of his remote log cabins for a month. Scotland ended up having to move and the house was condemned. Needless to say, he wasn't sure it Scotland had ever truly gotten over it.

"I was pretty drunk...and then Russia came over and I-"

"What did you DO?!" This was bad, if Alfred had done something to the Russian...then this could definitely make the haggis event look like a little practical joke.

"I moaned like a two cent whore!" America sobbed as he covered his face with his hands and sunk to his knees. He wanted to disappear. This was beyond embarrassing. He would be the laughing stock of the entire World.

"Wait, what?"

"He was being so intimidating and he was towering over me, and Oh my GOD Mattie, you KNOW how much I like that...and I think he was threatening me, and I- I told him he could come visitmeanddowhateverhewantedbecausehewasboredandthenhebitmeandI-"

"HOLD ON!" Canada yelled as he slapped the hyperventilating American against the cheek. "Let's take this slowly...ok-" Canada took a deep breath,

"He was the one who approached you?"

America nodded dumbly.

"He wanted to come visit and you agreed without any guidelines?"

Another nod.

"….he bit you?"

America nodded once more as if he was in a daze.

"And...and you moaned like a little slut?! Pfffffttt!" Canada broke out in laughter, tears forming at the corner of his lilac eyes. "Oh God, Oh sweet lord. I can't believe this, you must have looked ridiculous!"

"This isn't funny...I'm dead meat." America slumped as he thought about his fate. He would have to go into hiding. He'd become a hermit and live off the land! He could totally do that, he would just have to avoid eating the bad plants and hopefully he wouldn't die.

"Ah, you're right. I apologize. It just painted a pretty funny picture in my head. I just, I think you were a bit TOO drunk. Alfred, there is NO way any of that happened. First, you and Russia don't exactly have any reason to be hanging out. Second, you two still aren't on the best of terms after the whole...yeah anyways...Plus, on that topic, he hasn't been over to your country for more than a World meeting since before the Cold War ended...and we all know how that trip went."

"Yeah..." America breathed out as he listened to the Canadian. He was probably right, Russia hadn't gone out of his way to interact with him since right before the official fall of Communism in the very early 90s...so why would he show any interest now?! It didn't make nay sense at all. Russia still hated his guts, or at least America thought he did...to be honest he really couldn't remember the last time the Russian had outright taunted him in the past twenty years.

"But Mattie, what if it was part true and I did in fact invite him over?!"

"Then you show him a good time and build up relations, yeah?" Canada sighed as he moved to get up, it was nearing 10am and his flight was leaving at noon, he still needed to pack and say farewell to a few of the nations he was on good terms with.

"For real? But-"

"Alfred, the dispute between the two of you is long over, move on and try to get to know him better!" Canada smiled as he moved to the door, twisting the knob and stepping into the hallway, but not before giving the American a short goodbye. "See ya stupid, come over soon!"

"Only if you make pancakes!" America yelled as the door shut behind his twin. He then went back to the couch, sitting down and flipping through his phone, his mind plagued with thoughts.

How could Canada expect him to try and get on better terms with the Russian?! How could the other just tell him to move on? He had spent the better part of an entire century obsessed with the Russian. And even before the Cold War occurred, he had begun to notice the cold nation. How aloof he seemed, how far off his distance roamed when he was in a crowd. The larger country had been a mystery to the American and he had been determined to figure him out. He was unpredictable and America liked unpredictable things.

Sure, the other countries of the World took America for a fool...but they probably didn't know that they each had a personalized and accurate file on each and every one of them put together by himself. He was very perceptive and to get the information that he did...he had to put others at ease.

In short, who wouldn't put down their guard around a burger eating, soda slurping idiot? America had gained so much insight over the decades simply by observing. By watching and waiting, he had taken advantage of so many opportunities and had come out on top. Yes, it wasn't all an act. He did love the burgers and he was a bad-ass at video games...but that wasn't ALL he was. Not that anyone could ever guess! If England knew that he honestly enjoyed being dragged to the museum, he would never hear the end of it.

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see." America smiled as he moved to get up and start packing his things. He couldn't remember the details of the night before clearly, but Canada was probably right!

Why in the world would Russia had done any of that to him? And better yet, why would the other want to spend time with him in the good ole' U-S-of A?

America's phone buzzed in his hand, probably a text from England reminding him to pack everything. America swiped his lock and promptly dropped his phone.

Saturday, 10:38am:

Russia:

Arrange transportation to retrieve me from your home airport in exactly two weeks, 6pm sharp.

-Looking forward to your "American hospitality". :)

* * *

><p>So...yeah! Like I said, just a bit of a set up chapter! Also, I realize that this Canada is a bit different than how he is usually portrayed but I like for him to be a bit more brazen and outgoing when he is around America or other people who he is comfortable with. Hope you all enjoyed and hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter that will, undoubtedly feature our favorite Russian coming to greet his unwilling (Is it really?) American host.<p> 


	3. Alone with you

Okie Dokie! Another update! This is another set-up chapter buuuutttt there is some good stuff, promise! Also if anyone is interested I will be posting a link or something similar to a Tumblr account or something equal that will have visual descriptions of a lot of stuff including America's house, what some of the room's look like, his vehicle, etc! I'll be posting the link starting next chapter and on each new update for those who like visuals! Hope you all enjoy, leave some love!

* * *

><p>America paced the floor by the windows overlooking the air field, so many planes had come and go and Russia's stupid plane still had yet to arrive. It wasn't like he was excited to be having company, dreading it actually, but America was feeling slightly nervous for some reason and the fact that Russia was late wasn't helping at all.<p>

"Thirty-minutes..." America ran a hand through his hair after reading the flight update on the rolling screens above the terminal.

America had spent the first week and a half before Russia arrived in denial, surely the larger country wasn't serious about coming to visit...which brought the question WHY Russia even wanted to visit to the front of his mind. He had all but forgotten the events that had taken place at the last World meeting, that is until he had woken up two days ago sweating like a sinner in a church and with a very, very big problem, if the bulge under his bed sheets were anything to go off of. He was NOT turned on by what happened, and he certainly did NOT want anything of the sort to EVER happen again, not even a little bit...but it WAS kind of nice to have had the attention of the other country...

America's ears turned red as he tried to control his blush. This wasn't a good time to be thinking those kind of things, Russia was due to arrive any minute now. He has spent the past three days turning his home inside out, getting rid and hiding anything embarrassing or incriminating, he'd cleaned the place until it sparkled, and he had made sure the biggest of his two guest rooms had anything a guest might need.

Oh God, he was nervous, he was very nervous...maybe he should just turn around and make a break for it while he could. Russia didn't know where he lived! He could just camp out at Canada's house until the next World meeting and avoid the Russian with his life! That would totally work...shit! Russia's plane had pulled in and was getting hooked up to the bridge, how could he not have noticed?!

"Fuuuuuccckkkk, what do I do?!" America groaned as he sat down in an empty seat and attempted to look nonchalant as he pulled out his phone and opened up an app at random, atempting to look engrossed.

"Privyet, Amerika."

America proceeded to let out a very "manly" squeal as a large hand was placed on his shoulder startling the blonde country.

"Damn dude, you could have made me drop and break my new phone!" America huffed as he jumped up and pocketed his phone, dusting his pants off all while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Unlikely, now are you planning on the two of us standing around after my long flight or do you plan on being a gracious host and escorting me to our transportation?" Russia sighed as he shifted his bags in his hands, annoyed that the American could be so rude.

"Uh, sure. My bad, my bad! Can't have you telling the others that I wasn't the best host ever?!" America flashed his trademark grin as he moved and grabbed two of the larger bags that the Russian had brought, signaling the larger male to follow his lead.

America and Russia made there way through the airport at record speed, Russia didn't know how, but it was like the crowds just split, letting the two of them pass with ease before promptly filling in the gaps behind them as if they had never gone through, or existed at all. But that was probably just the time change getting to him.

"Kay, I know I parked around here somewhere...A-ha!" America yelled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the truck he loved more than...more than pizza...which was a lot of love, not as much as his love for burgers...but almost.

America had splurged a little and had upgraded to a new black, platinum Ford F-150 that he had completely tricked out. He had gone full out and he had deserved it! He had been driving around the last car he had purchased back in the early 90s until it was literally falling apart. America also insisted in buying his more luxurious purchases himself. He felt bad getting a set-back for something like a truck. Plus, let's just say he had acquired and built up a nice sum of assets in his time as a nation.

Judging by Russia's look of approval America had made a good decision. It had loads of room, it was luxurious, he could haul and pull things, AND he thought he looked hella manly in it.

"Like it?"

"...If I was compensating for something I would, but I can assure you, I most definitely have no need for any sort of compensation." Russia smiled as he opened the passenger door and shut it in America's gaping face.

' . .' America mouthed as he placed Russia's bags in the backseat before slamming the back door and going around to hop in the drivers seat and started the truck up.

"Anyways, we're gonna stay in my house a state over because it just had a pretty awesome remodel! Dude, I have a movie room and everything now! Sorry, the drive will be a few hours but I hadn't decided this when your tickets were bought so you're just gonna have to deal with the drive." America smiled as he navigated his way out of the parking space he had been lucky enough to snag (although he wouldn't admit that he might have had to flash one of his all-access badges to score the spot at the busy airport).

"Da, that's fine. I am tired from the trip so I'll just sleep if you do not require company." Russia yawned, silently hoping that America wasn't the type who needed someone to keep him awake when driving. It was only five in the afternoon so the loud nation should be fine if he slept a bit of his jetlag off.

"Nah, man that's totally cool. You sleep!" America motioned for the other to do so as he reached forward and turned the radio on low.

"Score." America muttered under his breath as the Russian nation was soon fast asleep. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to have any weird conversation or awkward silences to deal with; however, he was slightly surprised that the other would let his guard down enough to sleep while in the same vicinity as him.

And so it went for the first two hours of their trek towards America's home. He had been content to just listen to the radio and revel in the silence and scenery, but as he was nearing the last thirty minutes of the stretch home, America had begun to grow bored. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he connected his phone via bluetooth and played some of his favorite songs that the radio seemed to be neglecting today, plus Russia hadn't woken up once and he could probably even manage to turn it up just a bit!

Deciding against his better judgement America did just that. He loved nothing better than listening and singing and moving to his tunes...of course he wouldn't go full out with a sleeping companion in the car, but he could be quiet.

Russia slightly stirred in his sleep as he picked up that the tone in background music had changed. His eyebrows knit together as he noted that the music now echoing from the speakers wasn't all that bad, but he could also pick up something else as well that didn't seem to be coming from the sound system. A soft voice, dancing with the lyrics, not hindering but actually enhancing the song being played. There was no way it was America though, Russia imagined that the loud nation's voice would sound like scratching on a chalkboard.

Russia's ears suddenly perked as what he was hearing intensified in volume.

"The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you..." That was definitely the American signing along with the song. His voice was clear and deep and complimented the original singer in a way that really shouldn't have been possible. Russia's snuck a glance, and he wished he hadn't.

He was captivated. America sang along to the song with everything he had, it must have struck a chord in him because not only was he singing but had also begun to move along, a sort of sway, adding to the mesmerizing effect he had created on the other.

Just as soon as the spell had been set, it promptly ended as America let out a loud "FUCK!" and slammed on the breaks, causing Russia to lurch forward and slammed the side of his body into the front dash.

"Oh shit, shit, I'm sorry dude! There was a rabbit and I didn't wanna run it over, fuck...you ok?" America pulled the truck over and leaned over to try and help Russia straighten back up in his seat.

Russia glared daggers at the other, forget thinking the other had been endearing and had at least one redeeming quality, he was still tired and now he was in quite a bit of pain from being so caught off guard.

"But uhhhh, that's why we have a law about seatbelts." America flashed a grin as he deemed Russia ok and signaled to pull back onto the road.

"…..."

"What'd you say?" America asked as he heard the other mumble under his breath.

"I said fuck your seatbelt police." Russia seethed as he crossed his arms and turned his face to gaze out the window although he barely noticed the nice scenery as they finally pulled into a larger and more spread out housing addition.

"Damn, someone's got a stick up their ass." America replied as he made a few turns and finally sighed in relief as he pulled into the driveway of his home, pushing the garage button on his dash and parked the truck neatly inside said garage. His home was a gorgeous two story located at the cul-de-sac on his street. The house was unique and had some rustic craftsmanship qualities and housed an abundance of windows, although the large covered porch was one of the most welcoming sights. His lawn was well kept and the entire yard looked professionally landscaped.

"We're home!" the blonde shouted as he threw his door opened and zoomed around to grab the Russian's bags.

"Da, finally" Russia yawned as he stretched a bit before getting out of the truck and politely shutting the door behind him and following the American through the garage door leading into a space that had a bench and coat rack and looked as if a utility room was to the left and a small wash closet to the immediate right.

"You can leave your shoes on, I'm not weird like Japan...plus I don't have an abundance of house shoes anywhere."

Russia silently nodded and followed the American through the entry space into an area that seemed to be a connector for several different areas of the main floor.

"To the left is the family room, feel free to use the TV whenever! It's the new HD curved 105 inch, nice...right?!" With no reply America turned his attention to the rest of the tour. "Right in front is the kitchen that I had stocked before you got here and those doors behind the breakfast table lead to the back porch. There's a formal dining room through the opening on the far side of the kitchen...but I never have any need for it, second living room through that, then the foyer and a den after that...it's kinda like a big circle...which talking of circles!" America had grown excited as he led the Russian through the rooms and into a large circular opening located directly in the middle of the house. A large spiral staircase went around the walls and the ceilings of the rotunda was a large glass window, adding to the glamour of the area.

"Impressive." Russia agreed as he began to follow America up the sweeping steps. The home was indeed beautiful thus far. It was elegant but it housed a sort of rustic feel that suited it and it's owner nicely.

"It's kind of another circle design except without as many connecting doors since the bedrooms and main bathrooms are up here." America explained as he came to the first door motioning to it. "This is my room, I'd show it to you but I forgot if I cleaned it before I left...but over here next to it is my smallest guestroom, then the movie room that I told you about, the third guest, annnnd your room!" America announced as he pushed open the door on the other side of the Master bedroom.

"It's the biggest of the three guest bedrooms, so I hope it is to your liking..."

The room was very much to Russia's liking. the walls were painted a rich, deep slate grey. The design was sleek and minimal. The light fixtures were geometric, the bed was a large king-size covered in a luxurious deep purple pillows and blankets, a small bench was at the foot of the bed. In addition there was a small sitting area with two black leather chairs and a small table between the two. A door was across the room which Russia figured was the rooms en-suite. To put it simply, the American had delivered and he did not doubt that he would have gotten any better of a room had he decided to stay in the best hotel in town.

"So?" America fidgeted as he waited for the Russian's approval. Not like he NEEDED it, but he HAD put a lot of effort in making sure his slightly unwelcome guest would be comfortable during his stay.

"Your house is stunning Amerika. I feel most welcome and will enjoy your hospitality to the fullest." Russia smiled as he clasped his hands behind his back and slightly rocked back on his heels.

"I'm glad." America let a sincere smile shine through as he turned towards the door and moved to exit the room. "I'll just go and get your bags now and-"

America stopped short as he was suddenly trapped between two arms on either side of his head. Russia had caught him off guard and had shoved him against a wall for the second time in not even a month.

"Wha?" America's pulse had quickened, everything had been going so normally...shit it had been TOO normal. He had been so vulnerable. He had to stop letting his guard down, this WAS Russia after all...and he still didn't know why the other had suddenly developed such an intense interest in him, let alone why Russia had even come to visit in the first place!

"You surprise me more every day...Amerika." Russia smiled as he slightly leaned down and towards the startled blonde. "You have been so senseless as of late...you used to never let me take a step without analyzing my every move...what have I done to lose your interest?"

"I don't know what you're-"

Russia lowered his gaze and peered deep into his once rival's eyes. The American's pulse had sped up, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously with each swallow of breath. The blonde's eyes had darkened in color and his pupil's slightly dilated. Good. America was intrigued.

"I am so very appreciative of your vast generosity, why don't you retire to your room...I'll retrieve my bags. You must be tired after all of that driving. I'll see you in the morning." Russia spoke lowly as he moved his head so that the words were brushed beside America's ear, causing the other to shudder.

Russia pulled back as he moved past America though the door and back down the spiral staircase but not before sneaking a glance up as he watched the blonde scurry out of the bedroom and into the Master suite, an audible click of a door lock resonating around the rotunda as Russia continued his descent down, a small sneer painting his features.

This was going to be a very enjoyable stay.

* * *

><p>I know the song has been overplayed but I used "Take me to Church" by Hozier as inspiration for America's song since I was listening to it and thought it would be nice. Hope this was enjoyable, thing will definitely start getting interesting now, mwahahahha.<p> 


End file.
